


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by SomeoneIKnow



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: (Out of Imp's mouth), But he gets punished thoroughly, Forget about Gwynn, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, OOC, Other, Out of Character, Protective Erlking (Corruption Of Champions), Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneIKnow/pseuds/SomeoneIKnow
Summary: Erlking finds his favourite Champion. They are acting weirdly. The reason will make him furious.
Relationships: Nonbinary Champion/The Erlking (Corruption Of Champions)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated putting this up so much, it's been sitting in my PC since january and because of current situation I thought "Why the hell not" and here we are.  
> My first fanfiction ever and my first work in English, I hope I didn't butcher this language xD  
> I'm really sorry

It was unusual.  
They would always run from me, after so many times it was more of a game than hunt. Sometimes I catch them, sometimes they run away, it’s always enjoyable. They were a good opponent. But today? Something was off.

They simply stood in one place, shivering despite warmth in the air. Usually I ignored prey that was standing still, but something nudged me towards them. Why would they just stand here, as if waiting for something? As I came closer it turned out their clothes were torn in few places and filthy from blood. That made me quietly growl as I calculated how damaged my favourite prey was.

"What happened?" I stood beside them, my hounds waiting few meters away not to scare the human.

My companion didn't make any sound, only exhaled loudly.

They took off the hood that was covering their face and I suppressed a gasp. 

One of their eyes, their beautiful, blue eye, was mutilated. Black gooey substance was dripping from the place where their organ would normally be.

I touched their cheek with my gloved hand. They flinched, but didn’t move away from me.

"Who did this?" I asked, voice filled with murder intent

They wanted to put their head down, but I forced them to look at me. Tears began forming in healthy eye, as human opened their mouth to reveal a lack of tongue

"They- They ripped off your tongue?!" I was furious. My hounds sensed the tension and began barking and howling. Who dared touch my only worthy opponent in hunts? I was going to make them pay a very high price for this mistake…

"You. Will show me the degenerate who did this to you" I took human's hand and began walking, hounds few meters behind us. From time to time they changed the direction. We left deepwoods, entering simple forest. I didn’t come here often, as this place lacked the necessities for my hunting. Suddenly we halted. I felt a tug at my hand. My human comrade pointed with their finger towards a rock. I noticed a disgusting imp sitting on it, sunbathing.

"Is it him who hurt you, my dear?" They nodded and took one step back. I had some talking to do.

I walked towards the imp, who seemed to not notice me until my shadow covered him entirely.

"Hey, big guy! The sun's not reaching my beautiful face! Move yourself or I will have to move you by force!"

I didn't move, as I began speaking "So full of yourself... Tell me, oh fool, did you enjoy ripping off someone's tongue and blinding one of their eyes?" I was filled with calm rage, the most destructive yet the quietest one

"Oh yeah, it wouldn't stop talking so I shut it up myself. What, you coming to congratulate me for silencing that thing?"

"Oh no, contrary. RUN." I said with force, as my hounds jumped from bushes and surrounded The dumbstruck demon. He perked up and began looking around.

"What, you wanna shag the thing? Should have said it first perv. Take your filthy stinky dogs from me, edgelord" The imp spit on the ground. At my command hounds began deeply growling and showing their sharp teeth and strong jaws. "I'm going to enjoy hunting you"

Demon shrieked as one of my hounds jumped closer to him. He began running into the bushes, and my hounds loudly followed, catching his scent. I gave a command "NO MERCY".

Soon I heard from not so far away loud screaming and crushing bones. I turned and came back to the bush my human friend was hiding in. They were still softly crying, but a small smile came to their lips. "Don't worry, I know someone who will help you." And then we can come back to our long conversations. I thought, but didn't dare to say aloud. I was sure they wouldn't like the idea of wilfully talking with such a violent being.


End file.
